Efecto Dominó
by Ellie77
Summary: [Viñeta] Nine piensa que hubiera sido mejor haber dejado morir a la chica aquella vez, sin darle opciones de nada. Si ella no estuviera, Twelve no tendría un punto débil, y por ende él tampoco. Porque el grave error de Twelve fue involucrarse de más, y en consecuencia arrastrarlo a él en el camino. [TwelvexLisa implícito]


**Diclaimer: **Todos los derechos de _**Zankyou No Terror **_(_**Terror In Resonance**_) pertenecen a _**Shinichirō Watanabe**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Bueno, como es de suponer, soy nueva en el fandom (sé que no es un fandom muy grande, pero las presentaciones siempre son necesarias, ¿no?). Como sea. Esta vez no pude resistirme a subir algo de esta parejita, es que, por Dios, desde el primer episodio me enamoraron. Se ven tan bien juntos; aparte resalta a simple vista que entre los dos hay _algo_. Venga, que hay que ser muy ciego para no notarlo.

Este pequeño drabble, viñeta, one-shot (realmente no sé cómo clasificarlo, pero creo que la categoría "viñeta" le va más) nació luego de terminar de ver el episodio 8. Fueron demasiadas emociones, demasiadas cosas, y simplemente no me resistí a escribir respecto a ello. Todo se relata desde la perspectiva de Nine, pero con el TwelvexLisa implícito. Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>—<strong>E<strong>fecto **D**ominó**—**

* * *

><p><em>¿Para quién serán las peores consecuencias? ¿Para Lisa, para Twelve o para él?<em>

Aunque jamás lo quiso reconocer, desde siempre lo supo. Como los ojos de Twelve la enfocaban, cómo sonreía cuando la miraba… Se veía venir desde ese entonces. Mas no le dio importancia; lo consideró irrelevante, pasajero, erróneamente pensó que aquel sentimiento se le pasaría a su compañero tan rápido como llegó. Grave error de cálculo.

No desapareció.

Al pasar de los días aquello se reforzó, se hizo todavía más grande. Twelve iba a llegar al punto en el que ni siquiera podría disimular. Pero seguía actuando como si nada, enfocándose en cosas triviales —en su caso, destruir el mundo— y en las pesadillas que Nine todavía tenía.

—No me involucraré demasiado. Sí lo hago, será más doloroso después.

Le había dicho aquella vez. Sin embargo, a pesar de que hasta el mismo Twelve se empeñaba en ocultárselo a sí mismo, ante los ojos de Nine todo estaba más claro que el agua. No había vuelta atrás, menos una escapatoria.

Twelve estaba en jaque.

.

.

.

Cuando ella se instaló junto a ellos, Nine decidió observarlos; siempre a una distancia prudente. No podía evitar hacerlo, comenzó a causarle curiosidad ese lado de Twelve, ese que solo sacaba a relucir con la presencia de aquella chica. Y se dio cuenta de que él sonreía de una forma distinta a lo habitual. Twelve lucía feliz. Y Lisa se cohibía ante la mirada de él, todavía más de lo que lo hacía cuando Nine la reprendía por no saber siquiera realizar las tareas del hogar.

También la analizó, sin embargo no encontró nada especial. Lisa no difería demasiado de otras mujeres a las que había visto en su vida. Su cabello era de un color común, los ojos por igual —aunque ya no lucían tan vacíos como cuando la primera vez que la vio—. Su complexión era delgada y tampoco se trataba de una chica particularmente bonita; aparte era insípida, sin ninguna gracia en particular.

No entendía qué veía Twelve en ella.

.

.

.

Hubo todavía más indicios; uno de ellos ocurrió días atrás, de esos que eran relativamente tranquilos. Recuerda que Twelve se acercó hasta él, animado, más de lo normal, y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro le comentó aquello como si se tratase del descubrimiento del siglo.

—La voz de Lisa es amarilla. ¿Raro, no? Un color bastante peculiar.

Hubiese considerado ese comentario una mera trivialidad, algo insignificante. Pero no, no podría ser así si su amigo hablaba de ella, de Lisa Mishima. Cuando aquel nombre salía de los labios de Twelve, para Nine, era una señal de alerta. Algo andaba mal.

Twelve firmaba su sentencia.

.

.

.

Nine se lo había advertido más de una vez, pero él desobedeció, tanto que no dudó en desafiarlo.

Twelve se fue sin más.

No culpa al lado humano de Twelve por sentir esa «emoción» tan común; se culpa a sí mismo, porque el provocó la situación. Ahora que vio que Twelve ni siquiera dudó en socorrer a Lisa, y menos ahora que está en garras de Five, Nine piensa que hubiera sido mejor haber dejado morir a la chica aquella vez, sin darle opciones de nada. Si ella no estuviera, Twelve no tendría un punto débil, y por ende él tampoco. No habría ninguna abertura y nada de eso estaría pasando. Ninguno de los dos se vería envuelto en esa situación.

Sin embargo el «hubiera» no existe.

Nine sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Los dos están perdidos. Y al final, como advirtió, tanto Twelve como Lisa, y él también, saldrán perjudicados.

«—Siempre herimos a las personas que están junto a nosotros.»

Twelve lo sabía y aun así pareció no importarle. Su perdición fue involucrarse de más. Y en consecuencia involucró a Nine también.

_Jaque… Mate._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

En lo personal creo que Nine no ha desarrollado afecto hacia Lisa, sin embargo, si algo le afecta a Twelve, eso mismo le perjudicará a él. Por ello el título es Efecto Dominó. Aunque, claro, en los capítulos que quedan todo puede pasar, y puede que esto solo quede como un desvarío mío XD. Eso sí, a pesar de que entre Nine y Lisa no exista demasiada interacción, para mi ella representa la humanidad que él, y Twelve también, han perdido. Por ello creo que Lisa es importante en la trama, no un estorbo como la mayoría cree.

Bien, me despido, espero que no sea lo único que publique por el fandom. Nos leemos.

_Ellie…_

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña <strong>"Con voz y voto"<strong>, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
